The Adventures of Patricia and Kimberly Tabitha with Eddie
by BornToTrain-TrainedToDie
Summary: "Maybe I should come to these more often" Sometimes related one-shots sometimes featuring Eddie.


**The basis of this idea comes from the following stories**

**The Misadventures of Cosette and Eponine**

**Of Chlorine and Cologne**

**Also I do not own House of Anubis in any way shape or form, but that will be fixed soon. Word Count may vary depending on how enthused or inspired I am which is why this is only 686 words. Also I am not sure if marching band is a thing over in the UK or if their boarding school has one. In my mind it does and both Patricia and KT were coerced into it, I have the whole backstory and everything which may or may not be released at a later time. Read, review and love peddie. **

**-Kat**

**P.S I'm 99.9 percent sure Hampton-Hampshire doesn't exist. If you are in PA and in the band think of another school with double Hs that always wins, you will understand why I felt the need to invent such a place. **

Of Rewards and Drum Closets

A red-head and an African American, both of the female gender, had decided to attend Eddie's swim meet. Both girls, he had seriously regretted inviting. Patricia, the red-head, had gotten into a fight with some blondes ogling over Eddie and KT, obviously the African-American even though she currently lived in England, had destroyed the snack table trying to break it up. Still, the event was pretty funny and Eddie had been rewarded very nicely by not reprimanding Patricia (stop thinking dirty thoughts, creeps). Now, however, he was regretting keeping his part of the deal up as he lounged with the school's marching band. Yes, both Patricia and KT were somehow part of the school's band. Eddie suspected bribery on his father's part and Patricia probably forced KT to join so she wouldn't be alone. Still, it was pretty embarrassing to sit with the band as they sang I'll Make a Man out of you, while waiting for the awards to be announced. It was even more embarrassing because all of them were horrible singers and terribly off key.

"SOMEHOW I'LL MAKE A MAN…OUT OF YOUUUUUU!"

The tortured blonde winced as nearby bands gave them strange looks as the red and white band geeks finished the song, very loudly, and as the gymnasium was beginning to quiet down. Patricia and KT giggled in their sparkly color guard uniforms after the ended and sat down, Patricia taking Eddie's hand and laying her head on his shoulder.

"AND NOW PRESENTING THE AWARDS FOR SCHOLASTIC NOVICE CLASS…"

They were a new band, sorry.

"IN FIRST PLACE, WITH 74.3 POINTS, THE HAMPTON-HAMPSHIRE MARCHING DRAGONS!"

He could feel his hand being squeezed painfully as the announcer waited to announce another band and the band decked in gold and black let out a roar. Personally, Eddie though they should be the Marching Hufflepuffs or maybe the Marching Bumblebees, but that was just him and the last time he made a reprimanding comment he got yelled at. He guessed drummers could be really sensitive. Their closets were great for making out in though; he and Patricia did it often. Well they use to do it often, until Mandy and her boyfriend Peter were caught and the instructors began to lock the closet.

"IN SECOND PLACE, WITH 69.4 POINTS, THE (AN: Does anybody know the name of their school?) MARCHING EGYPTIANS!"

They really are that nerdy. The band let out a cheer, excited to have place so high in their second year. Eddie was also very happy because Patricia though a celebratory make-out session was in order,

"Ewwww, save it for the drum closet," KT squealed in disgust. Patricia blushed while Eddie wiggled his eyebrows and replied,

"Oh we will, you don't know how contaminated it is already. Between us and Maddy and Peter, that place is very dirty." As KT made a face of horror and covered her ears, Patricia hit his arm and laughed.

"Eddie, they weren't supposed to know that," she scolded.

Smiling, he pulled her in for another kiss. It was rare when he received his PDA moments. Maybe he should come to these band competitions more often.


End file.
